Respecter la tradition
by Moira-chan
Summary: Shouta n'aime pas les fêtes. À plus forte raison lorsqu'elles l'empêchent de passer le réveillon comme il en a l'habitude.


**Titre :** Respecter la tradition  
 **Genres :** Fluff, humour (?)  
 **Rating :** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Shouta/Hizashi (c'est-à-dire Eraserhead/Present Mic) + quelques élèves  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Shouta n'aime pas les fêtes. À plus forte raison lorsqu'elles l'empêchent de passer le réveillon comme il en a l'habitude.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! J'aurais dû poster cet OS il y a deux jours maiiis ma maman m'a dit qu'on pouvait encore souhaiter bonne année jusqu'au 6 janvier. Et puis j'ai décidé que 2018 serait l'année où j'oserais enfin poster plus de petites histoires comme celle-ci, même si elles sont un peu en retard ou pas parfaites... Il faut dire qu'il y a vraiment peu d'Erasermic en français, c'est un crime ! D: Dooonc beeeen me voilà prête à spammer xDD Merci d'être passé par là !

Et tout plein de mercis à Puppy pour la bêta-lecture x3

* * *

 **Respecter la tradition**

Shouta n'aimait pas les fêtes.  
S'il avait eu des doutes, jusqu'ici (et il n'en avait pas eu, vraiment pas – mais sait-on jamais), il suffit qu'il mette un pied dans la grande salle que l'école avait préparée pour l'occasion pour qu'il n'en ait plus ; car il y avait déjà du monde, même alors que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et il y avait du bruit, et cette horreur de « tenue présentable » qu'on l'avait forcé à enfiler – une chemise et un jean, hors de question qu'il s'engonce dans un costume pour une occasion aussi ridicule et récurrente que le Nouvel An – n'était de loin pas aussi confortable que ses vêtements habituels, et… Les sourcils froncés, il ferma les yeux et massa un instant l'arête de son nez. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'arriver que son sac de couchage lui manquait déjà. C'était vraiment nécessaire, tout ce bazar ?  
… Les gamins avaient eu une année difficile, depuis la rentrée d'avril dernier. Ils avaient tous eu une année difficile. Alors peut-être bien que oui, en fin de compte.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il chassa de son esprit les souvenirs moroses qui lui revenaient en mémoire et se recentra sur la situation présente. La plupart de ses collègues, enrôlés comme lui pour chaperonner la fête, étaient déjà là et occupés à installer le buffet sur les grandes tables, aidés par quelques élèves de troisième année. Encore quelques minutes, et les autres ne tarderaient plus à les rejoindre, ou en tout cas ceux qui souhaitaient prendre part à la fête – mais cela revenait sans doute à la bonne majorité des gamins de l'école. Malheureusement.

D'ores et déjà fatigué d'avoir à garder à l'œil non pas vingt, mais deux ou trois cents adolescents surexcités par les festivités, Shouta laissa échapper un soupir, puis balaya la salle du regard à la recherche d'un coin où il pourrait s'installer (et si possible, ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin de la soirée). Alors qu'il venait de repérer un pan de mur libre et un peu à l'écart, cependant, il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui – et ne se retint de se retourner pour bloquer un éventuel coup que lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son… _compagnon_. Parce que _petit ami_ faisait sans doute un peu puéril, étant donné leur situation.

« _Hey, Shouta_ ! s'exclama-t-il, juste avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur l'épaule de Shouta et que celui-ci, décidément trop tolérant, ne le laisse faire plutôt que de le bloquer et de contre-attaquer. Alors, on est enfin là ? Et bien habillé, avec ça ! _You look sexy as hell, ba-  
_ – Hizashi », l'interrompit-il cependant et d'un ton sec, presque agacé. Ce n'était pas forcément qu'il avait en horreur les surnoms que son compagnon lui donnait, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.  
« Okay, okay, j'insiste pas, concéda heureusement le blond héros, levant les paumes en signe d'abandon. Il faut que je retourne aux platines, de toute façon. Que veux-tu, il va falloir un DJ d'enfer pour ambiancer cette soirée ! On se voit plus tard, Eraser ! »

Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'espèce d'ouragan qui partageait sa vie s'était éloigné, avait même déjà rejoint l'endroit d'où il passerait les prochaines heures à… _ambiancer_ la fête. Soit. D'un côté, mieux valait que Shouta et lui travaillent loin l'un de l'autre, et évitent ainsi de se laisser distraire. D'autant plus que les neuf heures venaient de sonner ; les élèves étaient autorisés à entrer dans la salle dès à présent, et ils y resteraient jusqu'à minuit et quart. _Pas une minute de plus_ , Shouta se promit-il d'avance.  
Après quoi il alla s'installer dans le coin qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés… et il attendit.

Il avait l'intention d'attendre que la fête se passe et se termine, à vrai dire. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une bonne vision d'ensemble de la salle, de sorte qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à intervenir si l'un des élèves faisait l'erreur d'user de son alter ; et s'il tournait la tête, il pouvait apercevoir la coupe ridicule d'un certain blond qui s'excitait derrière ses platines, alors…  
Il aurait été content de passer la soirée dans cette position, en fait, et qu'on ne lui demande pas de bouger avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, il comprit bien vite que les élèves ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille – et en particulier _ses_ élèves.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! Vous aimez les fêtes ? »

Il dut faire preuve de tous les efforts dont il était capable pour retenir un soupir et se contenter de hausser un sourcil. Devant lui se tenaient deux des jeunes filles de sa classe – Tooru, qui venait de lui adresser la parole avec entrain, et Mina, qui s'était affublée d'un petit chapeau de fête au goût douteux et d'un sourire éclatant. Toutes deux avaient enfilé une robe pour l'occasion.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? finit par demander leur professeur, les mains nonchalamment glissées dans les poches de son jean.  
– Roh allez, monsieur, me dites pas que vous aimez pas la musique ! » répondit Mina.

Il n'aimait pas la musique.  
En fait, il pouvait même aller plus loin : il n'aimait pas _cette_ musique, et il n'aimait pas non plus _les autres_ musiques, quelles qu'elles soient ; il aimait le silence. Ou la voix d'Hizashi lorsqu'il fredonnait un air à la mode dans le silence de leur appartement, à la limite. Peut-être. Et ça, elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.  
Alors, il soupira, cette fois-ci.

« Au fait, vous voulez danser avec moi ? » le surprit toutefois Mina, toujours elle, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps ni de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elles retournent s'amuser avec leurs petits camarades et lui fichent la paix, ni de les menacer d'expulsion si besoin. Il resta interdit une seconde, les bras croisés.  
« Non.  
– Mais monsieur ! Sero m'a dit non aussi, et Denki danse trop mal… »

 _C'est pas mes affaires_ , faillit-il répondre ; mais ce n'était ni professionnel, ni adapté à l'ambiance festive du réveillon, il supposait. Aussi, il se contenta de serrer les dents et de lui suggérer d'aller danser avec une copine, si aucun des garçons ne lui convenait – de toute manière, ça ne serait pas la seule à s'amuser entre amis. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait très bien Eijirou harceler Katsuki, ou plutôt (plus probablement) essayer de l'arracher à la table du buffet pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse, et…  
Bref. Ça n'était pas ses affaires, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas l'exprimer à voix haute ne l'empêchait pas de le penser très fort.

Heureusement, les filles durent finir par comprendre le message, car elles ne tardèrent pas à le saluer et à s'éloigner en rigolant. Shouta les vit s'approcher d'Ochaco, échanger quelques mots avec elle, puis aller profiter de la musique – du _bruit_ , aurait-il dit si on lui avait demandé de décrire le morceau qu'Hizashi diffusait actuellement – toutes ensemble. Bien. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir reprendre son observation où il l'avait laissée, et avec un peu de chance le temps passerait suffisamment vite pour qu'il se retrouve bientôt chez lui, changé, devant une émission stupide à la TV, appuyé contre son compagnon peut-être…  
Ils passaient le réveillon ensemble, normalement. Plus que ça, même : depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient toujours fêté Nouvel An ensemble. C'était un plateau de sushis à emporter, en général, avec une coupe de champagne depuis qu'ils en avaient l'âge – et puis Hizashi passait un bras autour de sa taille et…

Shouta fronça les sourcils. Dans l'immédiat, Hizashi s'excitait toujours comme un abruti à l'autre bout de la salle, l'air absolument pas gêné par son costume pendant qu'il… _mixait_ (c'était ça, le terme ?) et bien occupé à annoncer en hurlant le nom des morceaux qu'il passait. Ou le style qu'il prévoyait ensuite. Ou bien c'étaient juste des commentaires sur ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Toujours était-il que Shouta aurait préféré l'avoir à la maison et contre lui – mais l'univers en avait décidé autrement.  
Enfin. Tant qu'Hizashi s'amusait. Ils pourraient toujours fêter la nouvelle année plus tard. Ou ne pas la fêter du tout, même, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire.

« Monsieur Aizawa ? »

En un sursaut qu'il parvint de justesse à réprimer, il ouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – et tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine de cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Juste à côté de lui se tenait la plus batracienne de ses élèves, un doigt posé contre le menton et ses grands yeux rivés sur lui.

« Hm ? fit-il simplement, pas franchement motivé à lui offrir plus que ça.  
– Je voulais vous remercier pour cette année, dit-elle doucement et le ton calme. Pour avoir veillé sur nous et nous avoir secourus plus d'une fois… »

Pour toute réponse, Shouta ferma à nouveau les yeux – et l'instant d'après, sa large paume se posa sur le crâne de son élève, dont il se laissa aller à ébouriffer nonchalamment les cheveux noirs.

« Ne me remercie pas pour quelque chose que je suis censé faire, lança-t-il, sans la regarder. Et va plutôt profiter de la fête, que tout ce bruit serve à quelque chose. »

La petite Tsuyu resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

« Je vais faire ça. Bonne année, monsieur. »

Puis elle s'éloigna et Shouta, marmonnant quelques vœux de bonne année en retour, retrouva bientôt son poste. Par chance, il ne fut plus dérangé, ensuite : il se contenta de vérifier qu'aucune bagarre n'éclate dans la salle, de garder à l'œil spécifiquement les plus turbulents de ses élèves, de s'autoriser de temps à autre un regard en direction du DJ éventuellement… Mais Katsuki se tint calme, désormais assis un peu à l'écart et le genou pressé contre celui d'Eijirou qui s'amusait à le nourrir de petits fours, et Izuku – dont le professeur avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer le potentiel à s'embarquer dans les embrouilles – semblait avoir décidé d'être sage, lui aussi. La dernière fois que Shouta l'avait aperçu, il était plongé dans une discussion apparemment passionnante avec Hitoshi de la seconde C, et maintenant il lui semblait bien qu'il dansait avec lui, les doigts mêlés aux siens avec une discrétion sans doute bien moindre que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

En somme, rien qui n'empêcha d'arriver l'heure du décompte (qu'Hizashi sembla prendre grand plaisir à beugler dans son micro, comme il savait si bien le faire) – après quoi on se souhaita une bonne année, on rit encore un moment, et ce fut enfin, _enfin_ l'heure de ranger.  
Minuit et quart, lui avait-on dit. À minuit et quart, les élèves devraient quitter la salle et rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Et à minuit et quart _précisément_ , il s'écarta de son coin de mur pour s'assurer que cette consigne, au moins, serait respectée à la lettre.  
Heureusement, ça avaient beau être des gamins, et des gamins assez turbulents parfois, faire les idiots toute la soirée les avait bien fatigués ; la plupart quittèrent la salle sans demander leur reste, certains bâillant même déjà aux corneilles, et ceux qui restaient encore ne furent pas bien difficiles à faire partir.

Ainsi, aux alentours de minuit et demie, ne se trouvaient dans la grande salle plus que les professeurs chargés du rangement et… eh bien, tout ce qu'il fallait encore ranger. Les chaises éparpillées un peu partout. Les platines dont Hizashi se chargerait sûrement. La grande table du buffet couverte d'assiettes en carton et de verres vides.  
Shouta retint un soupir ; ça allait encore leur prendre une demi-heure, au bas mot. Avant ça, il allait falloir qu'il passe au dortoir de la seconde A vérifier que tous les trouble-fêtes s'étaient bien couchés et que personne ne traînait encore dans les parties communes ; et ensuite-

« Alors, Eraser ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la musique ? La dernière piste envoyait du lourd, tu trouves pas ?  
– C'était bruyant, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, sans même un regard pour son compagnon. J'espère ne plus avoir à subir ça avant l'année prochaine.  
– _Aaw, babe…_ Tu dis ça, mais y'a aucun moyen que tu n'aies pas ressenti ce beat jusqu'au fond de ton âme ! »

Mais bien sûr.  
Après quinze ans d'amitié et douze ans de relation, tout portait à croire qu'il serait capable de comprendre la façon de penser d'Hizashi, ou au moins de l'appréhender ; mais dans les faits, dès qu'il se mettait à parler musique, ses paroles restaient un charabia inintelligible aux oreilles de Shouta et il n'avait même pas envie de faire l'effort d'essayer de le décrypter. Alors, pour le faire taire, il attrapa deux flûtes en plastique propres sur une table à proximité, et se hâta d'y verser le reste d'une bouteille de jus de raisin avant d'en tendre une à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

« Tiens, lui dit-il. Bois ça plutôt que de raconter n'importe quoi. Bonne année. »

L'espace d'un instant, Hizashi resta interdit, l'étonnement – comme toujours, avec toutes ses émotions – bien lisible sur son visage malgré ses lunettes de soleil aussi ridicules qu'apparemment collées à ses tempes, puisqu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. Puis, enfin, il se décida à prendre le verre qu'on lui proposait ; le plastique de l'un et de l'autre se rencontra, et Shouta avala son jus de raisin d'une traite avant de reposer la flûte sur la table.

« Ah, yeeah ! s'exclama l'abruti qui lui servait de partenaire sitôt qu'il eut fait de même. Bonne année, Shouta ! »

Il marqua une légère pause, le temps de froncer un sourcil comme s'il réfléchissait.

« J'y pense… reprit-il soudain. Je suis passé au resto de d'habitude, avant de venir. Je sais pas ce que tu as mangé ce soir, mais si t'as encore un petit creux, les sushis nous attendent dans le frigo ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Shouta d'oublier de répondre.  
Il cligna des yeux, lentement, évaluant mentalement l'information qu'il venait de recevoir – et puis il annonça qu'il allait d'abord s'occuper de vérifier si les gamins s'étaient bien couchés et quitta la salle.

* * *

Et deux heures plus tard, c'est avec une satisfaction presque sans borne qu'il put laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hizashi, à nouveau à l'aise dans un ensemble de jogging confortable et loin du bruit. La seule musique qui parvenait à ses oreilles était celle de l'émission que son compagnon regardait en replay, en fait, à la télévision dont l'écran brillait faiblement par-delà leur table basse jonchée des boîtes vides des sushis à emporter ; et il avait eu la décence de baisser le son suffisamment pour protéger l'ouïe meurtrie de Shouta, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. (Et non, cela n'avait rien à faire avec le fait qu'il fredonnait les morceaux en même temps qu'ils passaient. Absolument rien.)

Shouta se serait bien vu terminer la soirée comme ça, à vrai dire – blotti contre l'homme qui partageait sa vie jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, ou les emporte tous les deux, et tant pis s'ils avaient mal au dos demain ou s'ils se réveillaient trop tard. C'était férié, de toute façon. Malheureusement, Hizashi ne tarda pas à se redresser, et même s'il s'efforça de bouger le moins possible le mal était fait ; l'autre homme entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda se pencher en avant pour poser sur la table, juste à côté de celle de Shouta, la – véritable – flûte de champagne avec laquelle ils avaient trinqué plus tôt et qu'il venait de terminer. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait dérangé son compagnon, toutefois, il s'excusa et reprit sa position précédente, serrant même Shouta un peu plus fermement contre lui pour faire bonne mesure.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de regarder ce truc tous les ans ? demanda ce dernier tout en replaçant la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait – sans se soucier un instant que ses cheveux trop longs, trop blonds et encore un peu humides chatouillent sa joue. C'est toujours la même chose.  
– Mais non, les numéros changent un peu d'année en année ! rétorqua aussitôt Hizashi, toujours aussi motivé à défendre les programmes catastrophiquement nuls et autres téléréalités. Et puis, ça nous fait un chouette truc à faire à deux ! »

Shouta leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il considérait ces émissions débiles comme une activité sympathique à faire avec son compagnon, de loin pas – juste que la seule activité qui en vaille vraiment la peine un premier janvier à deux heures du matin, c'était de dormir, et… la perspective de s'assoupir contre l'épaule d'Hizashi ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Hé, Shouta. »

Même si ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas lui laisser ce plaisir, apparemment.

« Hm… ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si je te demandais la permission de t'embrasser ?  
– Hizashi, ça fait douze ans. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes encore.  
– Mais ! C'est romantique, _darling_! »

Non sans un grognement peut-être _légèrement_ et volontairement exagéré, Shouta se redressa sur le canapé et tourna les yeux vers son compagnon. En face d'eux, la télévision allumée projetait ses couleurs vives sur la peau blanche d'Hizashi – alors l'autre homme glissa une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et consentit à passer les bras autour de son cou.

« … Hé, Shouta ?  
– Hmm ?  
– Bonne année. Je t'aime. »

Il pouffa – Shouta haït chaque instant où il l'entendit faire.

« Ça fait douze ans. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu rougis encore ! »

Et Shouta lui témoigna son amour comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire d'un coup de coude savamment placé entre les côtes, le premier d'une nouvelle et heureuse année à ses côtés.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Hizashi est un personnage extrêmement coolissime à écrire. Je l'adore. Je reviendrai spammer. Mais en attendant... Bonne année 2018 ! x3


End file.
